


【博君一肖】远离厨房 3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 44





	【博君一肖】远离厨房 3

肖战垂着头走进门，不知道该往哪里走，鞋底在地板上悄悄蹭了许久已经磨出了印儿，两手扯着衣服上的蓝色腰带。这套衣服正是拍摄时魏无羡去蓝氏听学的那身，蓝白的色调与静室的幽静雅致更是相衬，虽说穿衣服的人现在内心并不平静就是了。

室内的桌案上摆放着几本书，桌子下面放了两张圆圆的软垫。王一博走过去侧面正看到一本上印着《蓝氏家规》的字样，从下面抽出来翻了翻，又打开一旁的墨汁看了看确定是好用的，心想这倒是个惩治小孩不错的办法。

“过来吧。”这阵子已不如刚找到肖战时夹杂着担忧那般恼怒，只是王一博语气依旧没什么起伏。

肖战深呼一口气缓缓走去，迟疑了一会还是鼓起勇气地想求一个商量，抬起大大的眼睛，“可不可以回家再罚，怎么罚都可以。”

他害怕在这里罚完走不了路，害怕被朋友们知道送来关心，害怕吃饭坐不下。说白了，就是怕丢人。

“既然穿了魏婴的衣服在云深不知处犯错误，就该在这里罚。”王一博嘴唇轻启，抬眼就是一片冰冷，“怎么罚也不是你能选择的。”

肖战感到耳朵有点发热，片刻之间脸上就窜起了红晕。

“右手伸出来。”王一博放下书，拿起压着宣纸的镇尺。

红木的材质不如大理石的沉重，却也有一指厚，基本可以算是块板子，足足顶了两三根戒尺，长度近30公分，对会写书法的肖战并不陌生。

可平常都是压纸而已，几个人用这个挨过手板。

“我、我手还包着.......”肖战神色有些仓皇，攥了攥藏到身后的手心。

“我让你拿的是那只吗？”王一博双手抱在胸前，好整以暇地看着人。

对了，是右手。

王一博当然知道他哪只手受了伤。

“不要让我再重复一遍。”

两人僵持了半天到底是肖战在王一博动手前先伸出了手。

王一博拽住肖战的手指，让他手掌摊平朝上，上面明显浮了一层细细的汗珠。肖战的手本来就不大，现在变成小孩子更是小的可爱，不像之前那样骨骼分明，反而多了一些软肉。手背因为以前拍戏不注意被晒得黝黑，手心还是白白嫩嫩。

“十下，躲了就重来。”王一博把镇尺抵在他的掌心。

啪！

第一下用了一半的力气，但对于小孩来说已经是十分还要有余。沉甸甸的镇尺比戒尺还要疼上几倍，肖战的手抖了一下，呼吸都停滞了几分，随后发出带着奶音的哭声，强忍着没把手缩回来。

王一博看肖战态度还行，让他缓冲了几秒，才又对着手心挥下去。

啪！啪！啪！

连着三下挟着风袭来，肖战的心跳瞬间变快了，头皮都发了麻，腿也禁不住地哆嗦，第四下要抽上的时候手一歪便打了手背上。

小孩捧着手到嘴边，边流眼泪边吹气。

“重来。”王一博轻轻敲肖战的手指。

“呜......不要、不要重来！”肖战一听马上要一半的数目归于了零，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，右手背到身后，左手去挡王一博。

王一博怕他又把包扎好的手崩开，不想废话，抓过肖战的胳膊，掰开人的手不由分说连着打上去。

“躲躲躲！规矩说了不听！自己找的！”

每说一句伴随着几下戒尺，肖战浑身都冒了冷汗，哭得几次站不住身体向下坠，被王一博死死拽平了手心打，最后几下几乎是蹲在地上举着手挨完的。

“呜呜......疼.......”肖战收回肿起一寸的爪子捂到嘴上，伸出小舌头轻轻上去舔了一下，疼得更厉害了，一屁股坐在冰凉的地板上哇哇叫。

王一博静静看他哭了一会，皱着眉把他的手扒拉下来查看，其实就是红肿并没有青紫，估计是打得太急一时间受不了，缓一缓也就没有大碍。

等肖战哭得差不多了，王一博才让人起来，带着人去了墙边，在离墙一段距离的时候停了下来。

“手撑着地。”

“什么？”肖战没反应过来。

“照做。”王一博还是那么惜字如金。

肖战不明所以地弯下腰，两手扶到地上，庆幸自己左手伤的是手指的背面，这个姿势除了纱布略微硌人别的倒没什么。

该不会是要这样打。肖战有点害怕，这样的话岂不是屁股都翘上了天。

正脑补着，突然感到两腿被向上拎起，再回过神来脚心已经抵在了墙上。

活脱脱一个倒立。

“啊.....”力量毫无防备地集中的手上，肖战倒抽一口气，想松手把自己放下来，“不不......”

“手不许动。”王一博拍了一下他的胳膊。

“你干什么.......”头朝下连说话都成了困难。

“倒立反省，十分钟后告诉我反省了什么。”

“什么？”肖战大脑当机，“我、我不行......”

“没问你行不行，闭嘴。”

说是倒立，肖战没从小练舞哪里能撑得住，左手不敢太用力，大部分重心放在了被打手板的右手，根本受不住，浑身轻飘飘的分分钟要倒下去，基本是王一博提着人的腿按在墙上罢了。

都说倒立是为了不让自己流眼泪，可现在肖战真的很想哭，偏偏这个姿势连哭都哭不出来，只能发出吭哧的抽气声，听上去可怜的要命。

十分钟过后王一博大发慈悲地把肖战放了下来，小孩穿了半天气才喘匀。

“想好了吗？”王一博又把镇尺拿到了手中。

“呜不该到处乱跑......”肖战把眼泪往衣服上抹，裙摆都皱皱巴巴了。

“手上的伤怎么弄的？”

“拿的刮....刀想刮树皮......”

“别让我一句句问。”王一博看肖战不打算一次性说完就上火。

“怕你们生气，”肖战这才抹着泪实话实话，“就想去河边洗......洗洗。”

“不知道刮刀小孩子不能玩吗？”王一博蹙眉，分配任务天天兄弟不可能没告诉过他。

肖战知道瞒不过了，“知道.....是我自己偷偷拿的.......”

“知道还拿？！”王一博平地一声吼，一尺子敲在他身后。

“呜.......”肖战猛地捂住屁股往后退了一步，又被王一博拉了回来。

“我发的不让你乱跑的信息呢？”

“没、没看.......”肖战心虚地往地板上看。

“撒谎！”王一博觉得自己要被肖战气死，用力掐着他的胳膊抽了几下屁股，“路上跟涵哥断断续续说地点，你跟我说没看到一小时前的信息吗！”

“嗷！”肖战又被打出了眼泪，一个劲地摇头，“我错了我错了呜呜！我看到了呜呜呜.....”

王一博深吸了几口气让自己平静了一些，把桌下的软垫拖出来，用镇尺点点桌面。

“裤子脱掉，裙摆撩起来趴这儿。”

肖战明白今天是躲不掉了，乖乖过去跪在垫子上，脱掉裤子照做，两手撑在桌案。

“屁股撅起来，别逼我给你调姿势。”

小孩挪了挪身体，把屁股往外送送，又使劲压了压腰，这才算是达到了平常王一博的要求。

笔和纸都是原先就摆好了的，王一博拿起家规翻了几下，找到那条【云深不知处不可肆意放纵】，看也不看往桌上一扔，在房间里踱着步。

“抄家规，这一页的第一条，50遍。”

肖战撅着屁股委委屈屈地拿过书，谁知道这一看突然闹了起来。

“呜......可是、可是这我也没犯呀！你怎么、怎么能乱扣帽子呜呜呜呜！”

王一博转身看见肖战原地撒泼气不打一出来，

“你还有理了你！”

“我怎么、怎么可能在河边淫乱呜呜呜！我现在这样怎、怎么乱！和、和谁乱！”肖战举着家规整个人都不好了，话都说不完整。

？？？？？？？？

王一博赶紧上前拿过家规，那页的第一行赫然写着九个大字。

【云深不知处不可淫乱】

“等等，”王一博轻咳一声，“不好意思，翻、翻错了。”

肖战顿时哭得更大声了。


End file.
